Ursula
Current Background Ursula the Sea witch once lived in the great Palace of Atlantica until she was thrown out and force to live in exile. Year later she had been coming up wit ha plan to Take the throne back this where Ariel comes in th daughter of the current King Triton. Ursula used the girl's deepest desires to trick her into giving up her voice tp be humn When Ariel was close to foiling her plans Ursula took the matter int oher own hands and turned into the Woman Vanessa using the voice she aquired form Ariel in her Magical Nautilus shell she hyponized the prine and was about to marry him when she was brought to the Bio Gate. Second Arc Arriving near teh Queen's Castle Vanessa , entered the strange castle looking for some answers. After Meeting The Queen and Lord Skullscorpiomon, She was then told she couls stay as long as she kept her nose out of things. Vanessa then searched the castle and found a Scullerymaid asnd made a contract with her to know everything she knew about this castle. Making her way up to a room where a boy named Ion was found in an eternal sleep. She was then attacked by Lord Skullscorpiomon and decided to make a contract with him. She would gain control of his army unless he could defeat the man he was looking for. Giving him the power to do so she was interuppted by Bumblebee,Dragon Kid,Ranma,Edge,Arietta, and Ryouga. As Lord Skullscorpimon flead she watched as Arietta woke up Ion with true loves kiss. They are now trying to find the queen but are stuck as Ranma and Ryouga are fighting. Personality Ursula is a very dark and sinister villain. Aside from this, she has a large sense a humor. Ursula is very manipulative and has a talent of making great sense and making great points when trying to strike a deal. Unlike many villains, Ursula puts her henchmen Flotsam and Jetsam before anything and everyone else. Ursula treats the eels like children and refer to them as "babies" or "poopsies." She is known to fill the heads of merpeople with deceptions; she feeds Ariel with the lie that men on the surface like silence in women, when in fact Prince Eric loved Ariel's voice. Despite using contracts to get her way, Ursula has little regard for following her end of the bargain. This is demonstrated when as her attempts at ruining Ariel's chances at getting Eric by transforming into another maiden with her voice when it became apparent that Ariel was going to succeed with the deal. Abilities Magic potions:'''Ursula has Potions similar the Queen only the ingredents are susually Aquatic in nature and have a vast variety of Effects. '''Manipulation: '''Ursula is very good at getting what she wants. She can manipulate people rather easily. '''Spells: Ursula knows a vast varuety of spells that can envolve potions or even just a wave of her hand. Magic Nautilus Shell: Used to store Ariels voice it is said ot be the key to Ursula's magic but this is just sepculation. Contracts: Ursula uses these to get what she wants, singing legal contracts that are binding and unbreakable even by Triton's magic. She has used these to Gain and Army and knowledge she didn't have before. Combat Ursula prefers to stay away from battle. In the water she is quick and agile even though she looks like she would be slow. Out of the water Vanessa woudl prefer to subtly control things rather then make a big confrontation.female Category:Female Category:Disney Category:Character Category:Vanilla Little Angel Category:Cartoon